This Is Me
by limone's angel
Summary: Misao is a player, Enishi is her bestfriend who secretly loves her, Aoshi is her exact opposite that makes her feel things.KxK and SxM on the side!!!
1. Prologue

Summary:

    Misao is a player, Enishi is her bestfriend that secretly loves her, Aoshi is her exact opposite but is the one who makes her feel things. This story is about these three different people and how they face all the challenges life has to offer especially with the matters of the heart.

Rating:PG

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer:

 Oh please, we all know that I don't own the characters, just the story. So on with the show…………..

                             **This is me******

**_Prologue_**

**_Misao_****_' POV_**

****

**As I look at my reflection in the mirror, I can' stop congratulating myself. There in front of me stands a woman every guy fantasizes of. Do you think I'm too sure about myself? Nah, I don't think so? Ask any guy in school and he will definitely agree with you. Well who wouldn't? I have this long and shiny black hair with natural blue streaks with them (NATURAL-meaning it is not straight from the bottle, not from Wella, not from anyone, not from anything. I was born with it, so those envious girls out there, eat your heart out!!!). Don't forget my flawless porcelain skin (Well thanks for the good genes Mom). At nineteen, I can finally say that I have a gorgeous body that doesn't get fat even if I eat a lot( If you are talking about Misao Makimachi here, the best way to woo her is through her stomach, plain and simple). Actually if you have met me three years ago, you will probably laugh at this idea. Why? It's because you can not possibly put Misao and the word sexy in one sentence. Duh!!! Why would you? How for the life of Kami can you say that a girl with a vital statistics of…… (Get ready with the drum roll please…..)ehem 30-23-32, is sexy? It's ok with me, go on laugh. I'm used to being teased as "The Girl Who Is A Cross Between A Weasel And A Pole", A.K.A Weasel Pole. That name is courtesy of my "ever dearest ultra nice guy friend", Sanosuke Sagara better known as "The Chicken Head". Hah!!! Serves him right for ruining my reputation back then(duh! As if I have one). **

My bestfriend Kaoru Kamiya told me that I should stop fretting about it coz I look terrific and that even though I'm not as curvy as others at least I am slim, and that it is the "IN" thing nowadays. I love Kaoru. Who would probably think that a 16 year old girl who looks like she is 12 yrs old because of her lack of height, lack of boobs, lack of hips, lack of everything looks terrific? Jiya said that I am a late bloomer like my mom and that my time will soon come. Of course he will say that, he is my grandfather. But the most comforting words that was ever said to me in regards with my figure was uttered by my other bestfriend, Enishi Yukishiro. Nishi as I fondly calls him, told me that it doesn't matter if I'm flat-chested or if I'm too short, for him I'm perfect just the way I am. See? Isn't he sweet? Oh no!!! Don't get the wrong idea please… I'm tired of telling other people that Nishi and I are just friends. We are just friends. Just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Get that? Well let's get back to the present. Now I can say that I totally agree with Jiya that I'm a late bloomer. No one can possibly say that I'm still Misao the Pole, can't they. I sure did changed a lot. A whole lot more. Not only did did I stand at 5 ft and 6 in, I also now have a body that tips the scale of 36-24-36. Amazing, huh? If you are thinking that this was due to the wonderful effects of science. Think again, or I will probably have fun throwing my kunais at you. I can still remember the faces of some of my schoolmates back in high school on our first day in college. There mouths are all hanging open for so long that a fly can enter and leave it without them noticing it. I can never forget that moment. The feelings it has evoked in me. The sudden urge to take my revenge on guys. Wait, did I say revenge? Forget it, change topic. Why? Because I want to. 

"Misao, my sweet angel, Enishi is here", shouts her "Jiya" at the bottom of the stairs.

So my white haired bestfriend is finally here. I got to go. But I've got to check my outfit first. 

"Short black leather skirt, check"

"Red halter top that shows my nice abs, check"

"Black knee-length boots, check"

"Hair and make-up, perfect!!!"

So maybe, Kaoru will reprimand me again, if she saw me dressed like this. Like I look like someone who is going to a party rather than someone who is going to class listening to Takeshi-sensei's boring lecture. For god's sake the reason why a lot of guys attend that teacher's awfully sleep stimulating lecture is because of moi, yours truly. Enishi told me that they are always waiting for my outfit of the day. For your information, today I'm dressed as the "Cowgirl Sexy Misao", yesterday I'm the "Kylie Misao",and the day before that I'm the, maybe I should stop blubbering. Anyways I know that Kaoru will surely tell me a word or two, I don't care coz as the saying goes if you have it, flaunt it. This is me. I'm a tease. I like making guys fall for me then after that I leave them. I'm cruel, I know that. They can have me for as long as they want but if they say the forbidden word, that's when I leave them. So you must be wondering what's the forbidden words? It's I love you. 

Love, I don't believe in it. They say those words because they all want to have me for themselves. How can they say it when they only want my body? They wanted to be the first, so that they can brag about it with their friends. For them I'm like a trophy or something. So before I fall for them I leave them. But I did enjoy those times. I like the way they shower me with gifts, attention, and almost anything. They treat me as if I'm the center of their universe. I like that. That's when I took pleasure in breaking their hearts.

 Men, they deserve it. I don't need them. Well except for Nishi and that Chicken Head and of course Jiya. You can't blame me for acting this way. I grew up thinking this way. As of this time, I don't have my boy of the moment. I think it's about time for me to look for him. Oh wait, I forget that I don't have to do that, he will come to me. This is me we are talking about, of course he can't resist me. 

"Misao please hurry, Enishi will be late for class because of you", my Aunt Okon calls irritatingly downstairs.

That's my cue. I gaze at the girl at the mirror for one last time and smile before heading downstairs. 

**_Enishi's_****_ POV_**

****

** What is taking Misao for so long? I have been waiting here for the last 30 minutes or so. Maybe she is still upstairs working on her outfit of the day. I swear that girl sure has a lot of creativity when it comes to her fashion sense. Everyday she comes to school with different personas. She has been the Afro Misao, the Britney Misao, the Baby Spice Misao, the Posh Spice Misao, the Christina Misao, and a lot of Misao that you can dream of. Well a lot of guys like me dream of. Bottom line is whatever she decides to wear it all comes to one thing, she always manage to look sexy. She always looked sexy and innocent at the same time. **

        Weird combination? Yah, I know but when you see her, you'll understand what I'm talking about. Even though she wears the shortest skirt imaginable and the lowest cut blouses that shows a lot of cleavage, she has this large blue-green eyes that no matter what happens it always hints innocence. That is my favorite part of her anatomy, not her legs, not her boobs, not her tiny waist, not even her   curvy hips. I always think that her eyes are her most attractive feature. Her eyes changes color depending on how she feels. Bright green when she is so happy and dark blue when she is so down, then it is a mixture of the two when she is hiding her emotions.

         My favorite persona of Misao is her "Simple Misao". That was the Misao I met eleven years ago. I first met her when we are both 8 years old. We were fighting for the last remaining swing on the park. We were fighting for such a long time when I finally found a solution to our "big" problem. I suggested that we can both have our turns. She will first board the swing then I will push her then vice versa. She quickly agreed with me but with one condition and that was for me to treat her on the newly opened ice cream parlor in our village. That was easy so I said yes, then I introduced myself and then she told me her name. We had a great time that day. After eating our three scoops of Cookies and Cream with lots of cherries and chocolate chips, she smiled and said thank you. At that exact moment as I was staring at her twinkling eyes, I suddenly felt this weird sensation deep inside my heart. I shrugged it of thinking that it was nothing. How am I supposed to know what it was? I'm only eight years old for God's sake. 

        From then on we had always been together doing different things. We would play in the park sometimes with her other bestfriend Kaoru. Misao introduced me to a lot of new things. Things that a lot of children like me played but I never got do it because I have always been alone since neechan died. My sister Tomoe died when I was seven years old because of leukemia. I got so lonely that I had always been by myself. That was when I haven't met Misao. 

        Our friendship blossomed through the years. Now I know that weird sensation I felt before, it is love. Yes, I love her. I love her the first time she smiled at me. I love her not like a friend loves a friend but how a guy loves a woman. Pathetic, right? I know but I can't tell her. She doesn't believe in love. She started doing it since that incident. 

        It pains me when I saw her with other guys. Sometimes it hurts so much that all I wanted to do is just to kiss her senseless so that she will know how I feel. But I can't because I can't risk our friendship and besides I know that she is just playing with their hearts. For now, I'm happy with just being her bestfriend. In that way I can secretly show her how much I love her and that she can always count on me no matter what. 

        This is me, Yukishiro Enishi, the guy who is hopelessly in love with his Makimachi Misao. Did I say his? My Misao. My Misao. I sure like the sound of that. I closed my eyes for a while to savor that thought and then open it when my day dreaming is horribly interrupted by a loud laughter that was caused by none other than my angel.

        "Nishi, I thought we are in hurry. Why are you still sleeping? Do you think you are fit to drive considering the state you are in? I'm still too young to die. Let me drive us to school. Pretty please…..", asked my angel in her sweet and calculating voice.

      "Misao, I know you are only saying that to trick me so that you can drive. That's a big no, since a gentleman should always drive for a lady. And besides who the heck are you now", I asked my angel.

    "Nishi, for once I'm not tricking you, I'm just concern with our welfare. Second, although I'm a lady, you are certainly not a gentleman. And third, for your information I am now the "Cowgirl Sexy Misao". Do you like it?" my angel answered.

        Bad question. I took a look at her and gulped. Here is my angel standing in front of me with her hair down, a blouse that shows her belly button, and short skirt that barely covers her butt. Do I like it? Of course and I'm sure a lot of guys would to. I think it is really getting hot in here. 

"Nishi, what? Don't you think it is fine? Is the skirt too long? Come on tell me!!!" my angel asked me impatiently.

"Misao, no matter what you wear you will always look beautiful to everyone. You can even wear a black garbage bag and will still make a lot of guys faint", I answered her honestly. 

"Oww.. You are so sweet. Thanks for the idea. I might consider it sometime. Then I will be the "Environmental Friendly Misao". Come on Nishi, I shouldn't keep those guys waiting", she answered back as she walks towards my Benz.

That's my angel. Amazing isn't she? She is everything to me. With her by my side I can't ask for anything else. I'm complete. 

****

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

****

** As I look into the mirror. I see a man who has everything but who is nothing. Funny, how can I say that thing about myself? I am far from being nothing. At the age of twenty one I can say that I almost have everything. **

My family owns a multi-billion company that I will soon take over after I graduate, I have all the hot cars, the looks, the intelligence, almost everything a guy my age will ask for, except for the girl of my dreams. 

My friends say that I'm too picky when it comes to women. Maybe, but put yourself in my shoes. I have women throwing themselves at my feet for as long as I can remember. At first I enjoy it. I change my girlfriends like in a way that I change my clothes. Different girls each week that drives my mother crazy and my father mad. 

Now that I've matured a little, I'm tired of those stuffs. I now know that those girls are just after my money and the name Shinomori would give her. I want to meet someone that who will love me for me. Just Aoshi Shinomori, the man and not the soon to be tycoon. 

I want to meet someone who will make me feel alive something that I haven't felt for a long time. It doesn't matter if she is in the same social circle like me or not. In our family money doesn't matter, love does. We Shinomori men works hard to keep our women satisfied. We want them to have all the good things the world has to offer. 

Too romantic? Nah, tell that to my ex-girlfriends and they will probably laugh at you. Me, romantic? No way. I happen to earn the name "Icicle", a term that I earned from those girls both here in Japan and in Harvard. Did I forget to mention that I also studied in Harvard?

I studied there for a while until my mother forced me to go back here, saying that she is getting sick from missing me. That's my overly dramatic mother who is an avid fan of a lot of soap operas out there. Back to the term Icicle, I earned it because of my coldness. Because of my inability to express how I feel. I can't remember saying I love you to any of my girlfriends. Well, how can I? I haven't been in love before. 

So now here I am preparing for my first day in my new school. I'm currently in my third year, one more year until that turn over so that my parents can travel the world. Will I meet my dream girl there? Will I swept her off her feet? No matter what it takes, I will find her.   

This is me girl, Aoshi Shinomori. I will find you. When I found you I promise not to let you go. Until that time comes, wait for me. With that thought in my head I took one last look in the mirror before heading towards school where my friend Kenshin is waiting for me.  

Tbc……………………….

Author's Notes:

  Well this is my first fic, so please be nice to me. I promise that this is gonna be a good story just please review so that I can write the next chapter. I welcome constructive criticism so if you think there is something wrong with it just e-mail me, okay? Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi and the rest of the gang will be in the next chapters, so those KxK and SxM fans, don't worry. Don't forget that this is an AU so if the characters are a little OOC please try to understand. Till next time……………..

  ****


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**(For those K and K fans out there, they're here!!!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**  I don't own the characters, just the story. I wish I own Aoshi though………..**

**   This Is Me**

**                               Chapter 1: The Calm Before The storm**

**__________________________________________________**

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

**          So this is Tokyo University. Not bad. It is not as big as Harvard but I like it here. The place makes me feel relaxed like how I feel each time I'm meditating and after a warm glass of my favorite drink. Wanna know what it is? It's green tea of course!!! **

I can't find the words to describe how I feel right now. I don't even know the reason why I feel like this. Usually I'm too picky when it comes to a lot of things, even in universities. Honestly to tell you the truth I'm a bit hesitant to leave Harvard. Who wouldn't? It is not that easy to be accepted in that school. I know that it can be for me because of dad's connection, but I have never been brought up to think like that. I have always been independent since I was a child. I have never been a spoiled brat. I had always worked hard for all the things and recognitions that I have now. Maybe it's because I prefer to have things that I had worked for rather than those which are serve to me in a silver platter. So back to the school issue, I decided to finish my degree here because one, my father highly recommended it since it was his alma mater, two, it is not far from the Shinomori Mansion, and three I have a few friends here. Maybe deciding to transfer here is not a big mistake. Who knows?

Speaking of friends, I wonder how Kenshin will react after he saw me. We have been friends since we were in diapers. He is the son of Akagi Himura, my father's business associate. The last time I saw him was the day that I was leaving for America. That is exactly four years ago and now here I am in the land of the rising sun. According to him we are supposed to meet at the cafeteria around lunch time. I took a glance at my watch to check the time. So it is already 9:00, I still have three more hours to kill. Uhmm, nine o'clock, I know that I am supposed to be somewhere but I can't remember where.                

Oh shit!!! I almost forgot that I have a class to attend to. I'm not yet late but I will soon be if I can't find the room. What room is it again? Oh yeah, it's Room 103 at the Yamaguchi Hall. The problem is I don't know where to find it. Come on Shinomori think of something fast. Maybe now's the time to find out if the people here is as nice as they seems to be.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can find the Yamaguchi Hall?" I asked one girl that has been smiling at me since I've arrived.

"Of course, you walk straight ahead, turn to the right, then there it is. Oh by the way, I am Ayako Yamamoto and you are?", asked the blushing girl in front of me.

"Thanks. Pleased to meet you, I'm Aoshi Shinomori", I answered Ayako. As soon as I've told her my name her eyes grew as big as saucers. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. Great!!! Now I have to prepare myself for what's to come. Ok here it goes.

"Oh my gosh!!! Are you really Aoshi Shinomori? As in Aoshi Shinomori, the youngest most eligible bachelor of Japan!!! Oh this is so great. I can't wait to tell my friends about this. Who would have thought that I, Ayako, will meet the man of my dreams today right at this moment. Can we go out sometime Aoshi?", asked Ayako again while batting her eyelashes at me.

Whew. I thought she will never stop. It has always been a mystery to me how girls can talk non-stop. Take Ayako for example, I swear she had not paused through-out her whole tirade. I have to stop her now or else I might as well be absent to class, in order for me to do that I have to be the "Icicle" again. I gave her my most withering stare before heading towards class.

You see finding a girlfriend has never been my problem. Actually Ayako is pretty but she is not my type. When it comes to girls, I like to do the first move. More like me chasing them and not the other way around. 

So here I am, Room 301. It's a good thing that sensei's not here yet. I don't want to give the wrong impression at my first day in school. As I enter the room, I'm kinda aware that all of them are staring at me. Guys are giving me that "let's see what you've got look" and all the girls are staring at me with hearts in their eyes. Then as if someone has signaled them, they all scream at the same time and flock around me. Ughh…. This is gonna be a long day…….

__________________________________________________   

**_Enishi's_****_ POV_**

It is a good thing that we are not late. Contrary to what Misao said about Takeshi sensei being boring, actually his lectures are great it is just in the way he delivers them. How can you listen to him attentively if he is speaking in an almost whispering manner? No wonder why guys usually flirts with Misao rather than listening to him. I would to if it you know we're not the best of friends but I wouldn't exchange our friendship for anything. 

I can't help but be annoyed at all the guys that are giving her the "looks" as we are walking down the hall. Those "looks" ranges from everything. From the looks of I adore you Misao, to I like you, to the looks that asks her to date them, ughh.... Some were even brave enough to rake their eyes at her body hungrily. I glared at them, but do you think it will stop them? No. Not by a long shot. One of them even winked at me. It's a good thing that I am not her boyfriend or else that guy might have been dead by now.

Do you think my angel was bothered by their looks? No. It seems that while I'm seething from the inside my angel here is having the time of her life. She walks with her hips swinging in a seductive manner, heads high, and a flirtatious smile on her face. I know that look. She is in the mood where she is hunting for her next victim. I wonder if that guy knows how lucky or unlucky he is. Oh well, here we go again. 

__________________________________________________

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

Now you know that I'm not kidding. Hah!!! Boys, boys, boys. They are all the same. Show them a little bit of cleavage here, a large display of legs there, and they throw all caution to the wind. One look at me and they are all thinking with their heads down there and not with their heads where you can find their brains. A lot of girls will be offended with the kind of looks some guys are giving me. Some girls like Kaoru but that friend of mine is your everyday little miss conservative since we were young, but not me. They can only stare at me for as long as they like but they can't have me. So before entering the room where a different set of guys will start drooling, I flashed my Monalisa smile one last time to those outside.

Whoa, am I here in the right room or what? I looked at Enishi silently asking him if this is our room and he just answered me with a single nod of his head. So that probably means yes. But I can't help but wonder why all the girls are huddled at one corner. Why indeed? Usually when I enter in   class all the girls are in their seats scowling while almost all guys except Nishi are staring at me with drool coming out of their mouths. Now those guys are still staring but the girls are kinda acting in a different manner.

"Hey Toya, what is happening with them?",I asked my cute classmate who is busily staring at my legs.

        "Oh they are going crazy with our new classmate. If you are going to ask me I can't see the reason why they…..

        "Thanks Toya", I stopped him before he can utter another word. That guy is so vain that he will probably talk about how he is much better than that newbie. I should know I used to date him before. We didn't last though, too cocky for my taste.

Whoever he is, maybe he is pretty hot considering he was able to capture all the girls' attention. Maybe it is the time for me to save him. He will be the next.

__________________________________________________

**_Kenshin's_****_ POV_**

I wonder what's happening with Aoshi. It has been a long time since I last saw him. I hope he had changed his womanizing habit. I can't blame him though. He has everything and he knows it. 

I used to be like him before. Girls come and girls go. I have no permanent girlfriend. Heck!!! I can't even remember the name of my last girlfriend. Was it Mikko, or was it Sakura? I don't know. When you are guy and a young one at that, there is this law among us that says that when it comes to girls it is collect and collect and then select. I abide by that rule but Aoshi is a different case. You see he did collect his share of girls but the problem is he doesn't know which one to let go. Oh well maybe it is really hard to actually choose considering the fact that they were composed of models, actresses, beauty queens, and the likes but it is kinda tiring. 

Those flings will pale in comparison if you meet someone worth having for. I should know. I'm in a relationship right now. She has changed me into a man that I know my Mom can be proud. Gone are days when I used to flirt with every cute girl that is within 2 ft of my vicinity. Gone are the nights when Sano and I went to clubs to have one night stands. I'm not complaining, in fact I haven't felt this good about myself. It is just that I don't know how to carry myself when I am around her.

We have been in this relationship for a couple of years and I want to take it in a deeper level. To put it more bluntly I want to be more intimate with her. Don't get me wrong. I love her with or without having sex but I'm not that good with words. She is so beautiful that it hurts so much to look at her. If you are guy, you will definitely understand what I'm talking about. What kind of pain I was referring to. Actually it means two things, go figure that out. I would like to correct what I have said a while ago. If ever I got the courage to take the next step, I will refer to it as making love and not having sex.

"Kenshin, what time are we suppose to meet Aoshi?", asked Kaoru,  my girlfriend. Yah, she is the one I'm telling you about.

"Around lunch time Kauro-dono", I answered her politely. Shucks!!! Way to go Himura. If Aoshi and Sano have heard me, they will definitely laugh their heads off. Here I go again, calling her Kaoru-dono. It is not that it bothers her or something. Actually it is fine with her, she doesn't even complain about it. See how sweet and nice she is. I can definitely see myself married to her in the future. Who wouldn't?

**__________________________________________________**

**_Kaoru's POV_**

****

I'm excited to meet Aoshi. Kenshin has told me a lot of great things about him. I can't wait to introduce him to Misao. I just wish he will change her perception about guys. She is like a sister to me. We are both an only child, maybe that's the reason why we are this close with each other. I know her relationships or her manner of clothing is none of my business but I can't help it.

I believe in Karma. That's the reason why I want her to stop playing with guys' feelings just like that. She entices them and drops them like a hot potato in what? Three days? A week? What if someone obsesses over her? What if someone decides to kidnap her? What if someone rapes her? There are a lot of possibilities going through my head, each of them more horrible than the last. 

How can guys take her seriously if she will continue wearing those skimpy outfits of hers? I refer to them as outfits not clothes period!!! I wonder why Aunt Okon, Aunt Omasu, and Jiya allowed her to go out of the house dressed like that. Well how stupid of me to forgot that her aunts are very liberated and Jiya is a perverted old man. 

        Sometimes I wish that I can act like her once in a while. I envy her because she is so uninhibited when it comes to a lot of things. She says what is on her mind without thinking about other peoples' reaction. I'm not like that. I find it really hard to voice out my thoughts.

Take that stupid Kaoru-dono for example. I don't know why Kenshin referred to me that way. He calls Misao and Megumi by their names. Why does he have to say my name with dono in the end? Why didn't he have a certain endearment for me? Sano calls Megumi babe. Why am I stuck with Kaoru-dono? I would like to give him a piece of my mind but I can't. I don't know how. Maybe it's because he is my first boyfriend. I also wonder why he doesn't kiss me, as in really kiss me. Well he kisses me in my forehead. Sometimes he kisses me in my hands and even on my cheeks but never on my lips.

Is there something wrong with me? Do I have a bad breath or something? I saw the way Sano kissed Megumi and it looks like it feels good. I want to be kissed like that, like I am the most desirable woman here on Earth. Late at night, I cried myself to sleep. I know that there is something wrong with our relationship and it scares the hell out of me. I can't imagine myself without him by my side. I just can't. Maybe a little change won't do any harm? Maybe I have to change a little bit. What do you think? Maybe I should ask for the girls' advice…….

__________________________________________________

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

        Arghhh…. Am I really that bad? What have I done to deserve this kind of torture? I have done everything in my power to drive them away. I gave them my famous "Icicle Glare", then that cold treatment, and then my withering gaze, but as of now nothing happen? Am I loosing my touch? 

        "Girls, can you please leave the poor guy alone?",asked one girl who has this very alluring voice behind them.

        Who is she and why am I having this unusual reaction to her voice. I turned at the direction where her voice is coming from. I think that she was telling them how rude it is to treat me like that. I can't hear clearly due to the noise some girls are making. I wouldn't mind being saved by someone with that kind of voice.

          Finally in the same way wherein Moses parted the Red Sea, the girls make way for the "voice" as she comes towards me…..

__________________________________________________

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

        As I walk towards them, I can't remember the last time or the only time that I have heard a lot of kawaiis and kireis directed to a male before. Those words are used to describe girls like me. Who is this guy? Is he really that goodlooking? My curiosity is killing me. Maybe I should take action now. Sorry girls, he is mine now.

        "Girls,can you please leave the poor guy alone?", I asked them in a nice way. Secretly telling them that they really don't have a choice and they don't have a chance with him now especially with me in the picture. A lot of girls muttered things to themselves but they still make a way for me. Good! Now I can finally meet him…….

**************************************************

TBC…………

**A/N**

 Sorry I know that's a cliffhanger but I wish that will motivate you to review so that I can work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I would like to express my gratitude to the following people:

Misao-chan: Do you know that you are my first reviewer? I think your English is fine. Thanks for thinking that this fic is cool. Muchos Gracias (^__^)!!!

Desi-chan: Thank you. Your words means a lot to me especially since this is my first fic.  

Tiian: You're right it's kinda tiring to read. Actually it was not supposed to come out that way. Thank you for reviewing. I like your stories. When are you coming up with new chapters?

Nikki-chan: I'm not telling anything but you will be surprise. Who do you think looks better with Misao? Thanks, here's the next chapter you are asking for.

Len: I was reading the prologue earlier and you were right, there were a lot of mistakes and wrong spellings. Sorry about that. First time jitters I guess. I'm not telling who is gonna end up with who but one thing I'm sure is that Aoshi is not gonna end up with Enishi. (^,^)

Amy: Thank you so very much. … I will continue writing for as long as people like you likes my story. I aim to please all of you…. Ja!

  The next chapter will come up depending on the number of reviews that I will receive. Please let us help each other. I will give you a story that you will learn to love and you can give me reviews that will make my work easier and something that will boost my morale. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Till the next chappie……..


	3. First Impressions

**To all Sano and Megumi fans out there:**

**            You are all cordially invited to read Chapter 2: First Impressions of This Is Me. When? Right now if possible. Where? In Fanfiction.Net of course!!! Why? Because you will miss the first appearance of your favorite love and hate duo.**

**Am I talking too much? Yah I know!!! Ok I will stop now. Hope you'll enjoy reading. Ja!!! (",)**

******************************************************

**DISCLAIMER:**

        I'm ICEANGEL. I'm strong (strong my ass!!!). I'm smart (Just failed my last test in Math, sob….). I'm cute (my mom thinks so). I almost have everything (almost except Aoshi, waah!!!!). But sadly I don't own the characters, just the story. Arghhh… My brain is arguing with me. Ok. This story is brought to you by my over imaginative, fogged up brain. There. Are you happy now?

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

        Whoa!!! Is she the "voice" I'm talking about??? Alluring is not the perfect word to only describe her voice. It is also the perfect word to describe her. As in HER, the woman in front of me. Can I also add the words Sexy, Seductive, Beautiful, God's gift to mankind, and…… Arghhh…. One minute in her presence and I'm turning into a blubbering idiot. You can't blame me though.

        She is perfect, from the top of her shiny hair to the tips of her leather boots.  She have this blue—green eyes that are staring at me curiously and they are also checking me out (hope she like what she sees), a cute nose that reminds me of my sister (I miss Tsubame-chan so much!!!), pinkish red kissable lips that is smiling at me seductively (I bet that they will taste sweet. Can't wait to taste it!!!), long blue-black hair that almost reach her butt (Are those natural? Note to self, must ask her someday) and last but definitely not the least, a body that I bet will fit mine just perfectly (Must drive away all those hentai thoughts out of my head). She is so….. hot. Am I really going to be her classmate? Things are definitely turning out better for me. Wait, I think that she is trying to tell me something. Oh no, this is not good. Great Shinomori!!! Just great.

        "Earth to Mr. Newbie!!! Are you here with me", asked the voice I'm describing earlier on. It sounds a little sarcastic to me. For the life of me, I don't know why?

        "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about something. What is your name again?", I asked her stoically. It seems like I have said a magical word or something because as soon as I've asked her name, a collective gasp was heard through-out the whole room. Did I say something wrong? Please don't blame me. Do you know how hard it is for a guy like me to speak when you are controlling something other than your breathing? 

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

       Is this guy trying to irritate me or what? Because if he is, can you please congratulate him for me coz he is doing a damn good job out of it. I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life. If you think I'm over-reacting, think again. 

        Do you know that I have been trying to talk to him for the last couple of minutes or so? Do you know that I have already told him my name, carefully emphasizing the word Misao so that it will get through that beautiful heads of his? Did I say beautiful? Oh, we will get to that later, I'm trying to make a point here. And did you know what I got in return? Nothing!!! Just a lousy excuse and a stupid question. When I am talking to a guy he is suppose to give me his one hundred and one percent attention!!! Got that???

        I know that I shouldn't get too mad with this dim-witted

 Mr. Newbie here but as I look at the amazed look of all my classmates I can't help it. So maybe it is my fault why he can't pay attention to what I'm saying because I did looked so sexy today but it is not a good excuse!!! And did you notice that blank tone of voice he had used at me? It seems that talking to me is a bore to him, and all girls probably noticed it judging from that smirks on their faces. 

Oh, I can imagine what is circling in their heads. "Serves Misao right for stealing my boyfriend", "She finally met her match", or much more bitchier words like the "slut deserves it", "she is finally reaping for what she sow", etc….. In their eyes, Aoshi is their hero. He is the one who is gonna save them from the clutches of the "Evil Misao". My only consolation is the murderous looks in the faces of the boys.  If Aoshi has done something that he is going to repent doing for the rest of his life, that is for insulting, me. 

Prepare Shinomori because from now on it is going to be war between us. If you think that your looks will help you get through this, that's when you are wrong. I'm totally immune from your gorgeous ice blue eyes that is making my knees weak and from your shiny black hair that I'm itching to touch. Your red kissable lips doesn't affect me one bit, nor does your body that is absolutely perfect. It doesn't matter to me if you are too beautiful to be true. For me you and I are enemies and this, I'm sure this is a fight that I am going to win. With that thought circling in my head I turned to my enemy and begin to retaliate.

"Oh, please forgive me from waking you up from that La-la land of yours. Sorry, I know that you are still dreaming about you and me together, alone.", I exclaimed a little louder for the benefit of my eavesdropping classmates out there. "I really am profoundly sorry for disturbing you, infact I will gladly tell you my name. It is Misao by the way, at least now your dream girl has a name. Don't bother telling me yours, I'm not interested. And oh if I were you I will continue dreaming coz it won't happen in real life. Bye Puberty Boy. May you have a wonderful day.", and with that I turned to sit at my chair but not before seeing his face turning a deep shade of red. Good!!! Round one goes to Misao.   

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

        Nobody insults Aoshi Shinomori like that and gets away with it. The nerve of that girl to call me Puberty Boy!!! That is a big blow to my ego.  It is my first day in school and I have turned from Mr. Hotshot to Mr. Laughingstock. Picture this, I, Aoshi Shinomori, Japan's Youngest Most Eligible Bachelor, was called Puberty Boy by a mere slip of a girl who resembles a weasel when she is mad. Actually she is so cute when she is angry. 

        At first I was so mad at her outburst but now as I looked at her laughing with that white-haired man, I can feel all of it dissolving in the air. I don't think one can stay mad at her for a long time. She looks so innocent in spite of that dress she is wearing. Her eyes are twinkling happily now. How I wish I am the one she is talking to? How I wish I'm the one who is making her laugh? 

        It is rare to meet someone like her. A girl that is not anxious to throw herself at my feet. If she is like the others, I bet that she is still here on my side hanging on my every word. Why am I feeling this way? Why is my heart beating at such a fast rate? Is this what they call love?  But I think it is too early to associate these emotions to love. I've just met her today, how can I fall for her for such a short time? She is right in one thing though, she is my dream girl……

**_Megumi's POV_**

        As I finished reading the letter in my hands, I can't help but feel happy and sad at the same time. This is the letter that I have been waiting for a couple of months. It is the letter expressing that I have passed the entrance exam and that Harvard is privileged to have me.

        I have always wanted to be a doctor. Not just any kind of doctor but to be the best here in Japan. My family is composed of doctors, lawyers, engineers, and the likes. We are a family of achievers. Eventhough they did not say it in front of me, I know that my parents expects a lot from me. I know that they want me to be the top in my class. To bring home awards. To be almost perfect. If you think it bothers me, then my answer is nope. 

        Maybe being a perfectionist is something that I have inherited from them. Maybe it is because I grew up thinking that I deserved to have the best because I worked hard for it. Anyways, studying in Harvard is a fulfillment of a dream that I have since I was a child. So that explains why I'm happy. It has brought me closer to my ultimate goal. Do I have to say it again? Ok, ok……. This is Takani, Megumi and my ultimate goal in life is to be the best doctor Japan has ever known. Shucks, I sound like those little girls who join kiddie beauty pageants. I also wanted to be a beauty queen, to represent Japan in Miss Universe. Nah, just kidding. I don't have the time for it.

        I'm sad because going to America also means one thing, and that is leaving Sanosuke here behind. Sano is my boyfriend, we have been together since last year. Before him, I always thought that my life revolves on studies. But when I met him, he had opened my eyes to a lot of things. He had introduced me to Misao and Kaoru that I now considered as my bestfriends. How can you say goodbye to someone you love? How can you leave a life that you have just started to live meaningfully? How can you say goodbye to a dream? Did I really say that? I know I love him but can I give up my dream for him? 

**_Sano's POV_**

****

****

        Up to now I still don't know what I have done to have someone like Megumi as my girlfriend. I always thought that girls like her are very hard to reach, like stars. You can always look at it from a far but no matter how hard you try to reach for them you just can't. Why? Because stars are stars and they are supposed to just be in the sky at night. Oh great, Rooster Head!!! I thought I have something special going here in this big old brain of mine but then again poetry is not cup of tea.

        Why do you think someone like her will spend her time with me? Honestly speaking, I don't think I am special. I'm not rich. I'm not intelligent. If Megumi is planning to be a doctor, I'm just here in my room drawing a sketch of her. Yah, I'm an artist. I like to draw. I like to paint. I fucked up with Math, always fails in Literature, can barely survives Physics, but I always passed my Arts subject with flying colors. 

        Sometimes when I am with her, I felt so ashamed with myself. Here I am a penniless artist hanging out with his girlfriend who comes from one of the richest families in Japan. Each time we go out in a date, I felt so little about myself because she always pays for our bills. I know that nowadays it is not a big issue. But I'm a man, a proud man at that, but I can't give her the things she deserved. I can't give her jewelries or expensive jewelries. All I can give her is my drawings and this thing you call love. 

Then there are times when I wonder if our relationship will last? A lot of people are asking her why is still with me when she can have someone better. Sometimes, I myself asked her. Do you know what she answered them, what she told me? Simple, she stays with me because I complete her. Each time I heard those words coming out from her lips, I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. She always teases me about it. She said that she can't believe that someone as tough as me can easily cry over little things. I don't know how to answer her. So each time she teases me about it, I kiss her. That's the secret to stop her. My kitsune loves my kisses a lot. 

        You complete me. Does that sound familiar? I know. It's from that movie, Jerry Maguire. But for Megumi and I, those words means a lot to both of us. That summarizes all the emotions that we feel for each other. We seldom say I love you. You can say it to your friends, to your parents, to anyone, but when you say you complete me it means a whole lot more. It means you can't live without the other. She completes me. I don't know if I can live without her………….

**_Misao's_****_ POV  _**

****

****

**Here I am in the cafeteria alone, hungry, and impatiently waiting for my bestfriend. I'm still basking in what I have done this morning. I can't forget Puberty Boy's face when I have finished delivering my speech. They said I'm wicked but hey that guy deserves it. Oh here comes Kaoru maybe I should tell her about what had happened. **

        "Hey Kaoru, I have met this guy this morning and you know what he is the most infuriating guy that I have ever seen!!!", I told her as she was putting her books in the table and sitting in front of me.

        "Misao, who is this guy? And why are you wearing those clothes? Why are you mad at him? How can you say that he is infuriating? And what does he look like?", Kaoru asked me in an impatient manner. Must answer her now or else…..

        "Kei, Kaoru. First things first. I don't know his name because I didn't bother asking him, I think his a transferee from another school. For your information, I'm going to wear anything I want." I paused for a while to take a bite on my donut. "He is infuriating because he humiliated me in front of my classmates. Why? How? Because he didn't pay attention to what I'm saying. And how does he look like? Actually he is cute. Nope not cute but gorgeous!!! He has this ice blue eyes that can make you shiver, this shiny hair that I want to brush away from his face, his about 6 ft. and 3 in., and you know what Kaoru he has this very sexy body. And he also has this great fashion sense. I like that in a guy.", I stop for a while to finish my donut and at the same time waiting for her reply.

        "Uhmm… Misao, are you really sure that you hate him? It looks like you're attracted to him.  Since you have told me that he has great fashion sense, can you please tell me what he is wearing.

        "No, Kaoru I'm not attracted to him just telling the truth. When it comes to guys I am definitely an expert with this kind of things. I can't remember what he is wearing………. Wait, I think he is wearing a black polo shirt and khaki pants. He is also wearing this weird trench coat but it suits him, and he also has this silver loop earring in his left ear. Yah, I think that's all.", I answered her questions. I forgot that she can be too nosy sometimes. After saying this, I wonder why suddenly, Kaoru's eyes grew bigger and she hastily took a sip of her coke. Why indeed? It looks like she is gesturing for me to look at my back but why? 

        "Kaoru, please stop kidding around. If you are going to say that he is at my back right at this moment, I won't believe you. So please quit it. It's not funny!!!", I told her. 

        "Misao, I believe she is not joking. I'm glad that you think I'm cute no, I'm gorgeous. My name is Aoshi Shinomori by the way."

        Oh my God, I know that voice. Don't tell me he is what I think he is. It's puberty boy and I think he has heard everything that I have said. I still hope it's not him. Maybe it's not him so to be sure, I turned around and……..

        "Misao, I want you to meet my bestfriend from Harvard, Aoshi Shinomori. I belive you two have already met"…………….

        Those are Kenshin's words. Those are the last words that I have heard before fainting…………………………..

TBC………………………….

**A/N**

Kyme-chan: Thanks for the review. I'm very happy when I have read your review. I really really like your story, Cathing Hold Of You. I know, she is really kinda bitchy here, but there's a reason for it. Keep on reading if you wanna know why, and don't forget to review please……………..

Len: Thanks. Actually I've been thinking of changing it to author's point of view but after reading your review, I decided to stick with this one. Please keep on reviewing!!!!

Sugarsweet143:Thank you for reading my story and for thinking that it is interesting. Goodluck also to your story………. May you read and review again!!!!

     I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you like this one you will probably like the next chapter better……. Always remember that good reviews are the food for the imaginative and overworked brain of all authors. So please help us feed our brains…. Press that button and review…………… Till the next chapter. I updated soon because I received good reviews from those three so if you're anxious to read the next chapter, REVIEW!!!! Don't forget that I welcome constructive criticisms. Just don't flame me……


	4. The Beginning of a Raging Storm

   **Hey guys!!! As I was reading First Impressions last night, the perfect answer to your question finally came to me. A lot of you are wondering with whom Misao will end up with, right? Since I am pretty happy about the reviews I got, I'll tell you now so that all of you will stop wondering. Misao is not gonna end up with Aoshi nor with Enishi, she is gonna end up with Kamatari whom I will be introducing in the next chapters. That's it, that's my final decision…………………… **

**Here's a further description of the main characters:**

Misao- She is the "entice and leave em" kind of girl. She is oblivious to the fact that her bestfriend is in love with her. She is also starting to feel something for a certain man with ice blue eyes but the problem is that she doesn't believe in love. She hates men and she actually takes pleasure in breaking their hearts.  

Aoshi- He is your typical Mr. Right. He has everything, the looks, money, intelligence, cars, etc… He used to be the playboy type of guy until he decides to take love seriously. He thought he already found his dream girl, but is he really in love with her or is he just in love with the idea of being in love?  

Enishi- He has a lot of common with Clark Kent. He has been in love with his bestfriend, since they were young. He wants her to know how he feels but he thinks now is not the right time. What do you think will happen next when someone tries to come between him and Misao? Will he find the courage to tell her how he feels or will he just be contented with loving her from a far?

Kaoru-she is your everyday "Ms. Nice Girl". She's demure, conservative when it comes to clothes, inhibited, and very much a virgin. Will she change into someone she is not? Why? Do you think Kenshin will like it?

Kenshin- He is still your favorite "Oro-Guy" but with a little twist. He can't act like himself when he is with Kaoru? Can he find an answer to his problem?

Megumi- she's smart, beautiful, sexy, and rich. She is leaving for Harvard to pursue her dream but what will happen to Sano? Will she stay with him? Can he stop her?

Sano- a toughie but deep inside he's pretty soft. A very talented artist but he doesn't know it yet. What will happen to him if Megumi decides to go to America? How will he take it?

**(I decided to describe their personalities a little more for the sake of those who thought they are a little OOC. I know that they are **kinda****** different from the series but hey, that's why this fic is called AU, right? Maybe a lot of you are wondering why Aoshi is suddenly proclaiming his love for Misao right after he met her BUT you have to wait for the up coming chapters if you really want to get to know him.)**

**-----{@**

**Disclaimer:**

**      Got yah!!!! Hey, I'm just kidding with the "Misao and Kamatari pairing". Actually that's not my fault, it was my brains. She loves to tease. Can anyone please tell me where I can have brain transplant? Is it possible? Ouch!!! My head hurts like crazy. I swear this brain of mine is such a pain in the ass….. Ok, here she goes again. Here's the next chapter and have fun reading…… And oh, before I forget, the characters are not mine, just the story….. **

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Raging Storm**

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

****

        _"Misao, I believe she is not joking. I'm glad that you think I'm cute no, I'm gorgeous. My name is Aoshi Shinomori by the way."_

Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi. Hmmm….. So that's Puberty Boy's name. I like it. Aoshi, I like the sound of that. Misao, don't forget that he is your enemy. YOUR ENEMY!!! As in the one who had humiliated you this morning.  He is that cute, no gorgeous guy that has just embarrassed you again for the second time around here in the cafeteria. 

        _"Misao, I want you to meet my bestfriend from Harvard, Aoshi Shinomori._ I believe you two have already met"…………….__

        So he is Kenshin's bestfriend, the one that Kaoru has been thinking about setting me up with. FAT CHANCE!!! I will never let that guy come near me again!!!! Not in a million years!!!! Never, over my dead incredibly sexy body…….

        Wait…… As far as I can remember, after hearing Kenshin's words I have fainted, right? So who's holding me right now? I need to thank him. If he didn't catch me in time, I might have been lying on the floor and I am certainly not gonna like it. Add that with Aoshi's irritating ability of annoying me then you will get a very angry, very embarrassed, and probably a potential criminal Misao. If only I can get my hands at that Shinomori Guy!!! 

Whoever this guy is, he really smells so good. I can also tell that he have muscular arms. Being in his arms feels like heaven. This feels so right. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want this moment to end…….

"Kenshin, do you think she is ok?"

"Kaoru-dono, stop worrying too much, I think Misao's ok. In a minute or two she'll wake up.

"But don't you think we have to bring her to the clinic or something?"

Augh….. So much for pretending to be asleep. As much as I detest the idea of leaving Mr. Mystery's comforting arms around me I have to open my eyes now or else Kaoru might bring me to the clinic herself. Besides I think now is the time for me to actually see him. I just wish that when I open my eyes, Aoshi is no longer here. I'm not afraid of him. It's just that right now, I'm not yet ready to face him. Gosh, once again my big mouth got me in trouble. How am I supposed to get away from this one? Well I'll just worry about that later, now's the time for me to thank my savior. Ok Misao open your eyes, 1,2,3……………….………..

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

****

        Today is probably my lucky day. I just met my dream girl this morning and now she's here in my arms…………_"_

Well I didn't expect that she was the one Kenshin was referring to. As we were on our way here in the cafeteria, Kenshin has mentioned about introducing me to his girlfriend's bestfriend. 

He had also told me certain things about her, like she is pretty, that I will possibly like her, she will definitely catch my attention, well things like that, but I was not actually listening to him because I'm kinda  busy thinking about a certain goddess with blue-green eyes. 

So when we arrived here, Kenshin told me that his girlfriend was the one with her hair in a high ponytail and facing our direction and that the girl she was talking to is her bestfriend, Misao.

(FLASHBACK OF THE "FAINTING" iNCIDENT……………)

"What is her name again?", I asked Kenshin as  were walking towards the girl's table.

"Misao and oh, before I forget that's Kaoru-dono, my girlfriend. Gee, what is happening to you man? I had noticed that you are not paying attention to what I'm saying. Hey, do you have a problem?",he asked me knowingly.

        "I don't have a problem. I think you are the one who has one. What's with this Kaoru-dono? Is that her name? Why are you calling her that Kenshin? Haven't you notice that we are already in the 20th century and tell me about…….."

        "Aoshi, can you please shut your mouth for a second? We are almost there and the last thing I need right now is to be tease by an A1 jerk like you."

        "Ouch that hurts a lot man and I thought you are supposed….." I suddenly stop talking when………..

_        "He is infuriating because he humiliated me in front of my classmates. Why? How? Because he didn't pay attention to what I'm saying. And how does he look like? Actually he is cute. Nope not cute but gorgeous!!! He has this ice blue eyes that can make you shiver, this shiny hair that I want to brush away from his face, his about 6 ft. and 3 in., and you know what Kaoru he has this very sexy body. And he also has this great fashion sense. I like that in a guy."_

        Now I'm sure that she is that "Misao". She is the goddess I was thinking about, the one with the most beautiful blue-green eyes that I have ever seen. And from my position here, I bet that I'm the topic of their conversation.

        "Earth to Aoshi!!! Keep on moving man. Don't tell me you suddenly have cold feet."

        "Shhhh………." I told him and at the same time putting one finger on my lips, gesturing for him to keep quiet.

        "Why?", he asked me in a whisper. 

        "I'll tell you later, just keep quiet. Trust me on this one.", I told him. So here we are, eavesdropping on the girl's "very interesting conversation". Hah! I know it's rude but……….

_"Uhmm… Misao, are you really sure that you hate him? It looks like you're attracted to him.  Since you have told me that he has great fashion sense, can you please tell me what he is wearing._

        _"No, Kaoru I'm not attracted to him just telling the truth. When it comes to guys I am definitely an expert with this kind of things. I can't remember what he is wearing………. Wait, I think he is wearing a black polo shirt and khaki pants. He is also wearing this weird trench coat but it suits him, and he also has this silver loop earring in his left ear. Yah, I think that's all." _

        Well, she is definitely talking about me. I check my outfit to be sure. Okay, black polo shirt (it's from Calvin Klein), khaki pants (also from Calvin Klein), weird trench coat (hey, this one is not weird. Actually this is pretty expensive considering it's an Armani), and silver loop earring in my left ear (My father almost had a heart attack when he saw this. It's a good thing, my mom's there to defend me. She thought it was cool. That's to be expected from my "groovy" mother). I am not brand conscious, mind you. It's just that I prefer quality over quantity. 

As I raise my head to look at the girls again, I saw Kaoru's eyes grew bigger. It seems to me that she had realized that I'm the exact fit of Misao's description. I had also noticed that she is motioning Misao to look behind her.

_"Kaoru, please stop kidding around. If you are going to say that he is at my back right at this moment, I won't believe you. So please quit it. It's not funny!!!" _

        This is not good. I bet she'll get mad at me when she caught me eavesdropping and I can't really blame her, right? Might as well let her know now and face the consequences…………. 

        "Misao, I believe she is not joking. I'm glad that you think I'm cute no, I'm gorgeous. My name is Aoshi Shinomori by the way."

        There. I told her. Now she knows I'm here. I'm kinda nervous, I don't know how she will react. Please don't make her hate me even more. Please……….

        She turns slowly and I can't help but noticed the surprised look on her face. Great!!! What am I suppose to tell her? Misao, surprised? I'm here!!! Nah, that is way too lame…….

        "Misao, I want you to meet my bestfriend from Harvard, Aoshi Shinomori. I belive you two have already met"…………….

        I must thank Kenshin for the interruption. Now, at least I have time to think for an excuse. But I'm not ready for what is going to happen next, she had fainted, straight here in my arms. Like a fallen angel from the sky…………..

(END OF FLASHBACK………………)

        I like the feel of her in my arms. She looks like a child as she sleeps. She looks so innocent. Thick eyelashes brushes softly in here smooth cheeks. (Can she still see clearly through her curly and long eyelashes? It is so thick and I can't even find a trace of mascara on them. ) Anyways excuse this stupid man for rambling so much.

        I wish it's possible to stop time, to stop the clock from ticking. I would like to freeze this moment. In that way, everything will be alright. I know that when she opens her eyes, this moment will be shattered. 

It's not that I want her this way. I like her physical appearance but the best thing that I like about her is her spirit. Yeah she seems so carefree but at the same time, I can also see sadness in her eyes. She is a perfect example of complexities rolled into one and I want to get to know her. I want to strip her of the mask she wears all the time. Did her friends notice this? 

I know that all of you must have been wondering how can I say this when I barely know her? This is too unbecoming of me, right? I don't know why I feel this way, maybe it is love, and maybe it is not. 

For now, I want to uncover the mystery that is called Makimachi Misao. Why? Because deep inside me, I know that she is my path to freedom. So Kami-sama, if you are listening to me, please let her sleep for a while. Misao, please don't open your eyes. Sleep. You still need sleep………………….

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

4, 5, 6………………………….

        As I open my eyes, I didn't expect to see Puberty Boy's face. It's a good thing that he is not looking at me. At least I can ready myself for what's to come. Why does he have to be my savior? This must have been my most unlucky day.

        Okay Misao, your strong, your tough, you can do this. All you have to do is open your eyes and ask Aoshi to put you down. Then you will tell him that he is a despicable bastard that doesn't deserve to touch you. And who does he think he is to even place you in his lap? IN HIS LAP!!!!!! Oh Kami, the nerve of that guy!!!!

         Breathe in, breath out. Breath in, breath out………

        "Kenshin, I think we really have to bring her to the clinic. What if she had fainted because of heart attack? What if it's because of extreme headache? Misao is not usually like this. My God…………………"

        Trust Kaoru to jump to extreme conclusions. I really have to open my eyes now. Wait, I almost forgot that I can't just open my eyes. I have to pretend that I have just come from sleep.

        "Mmmm…. What happen? Where am I?", I asked them as I was stretching my arms until  it "accidentally" hit Shinomori's face.

        "Ouch, you don't have to do that!!!"

        "Oh, I'm sorry Puberty Boy. I didn't mean to do that"

        "Is that your way of thanking the one who saved you from further embarrassment?"

        "I did say I'm sorry, right? Thanks. Now, can you please put me down?

        "Nope, I won't."

        "You despicable bastard, keep your filthy hands off me. I said, put me down!!!!

        "Hey Misao, can you please calm down. I think that all Aoshi wants is for you to thank him nicely. You know how to be nice, right?

        "Kaoru, if there's anyone who needs to be nice, it is Puberty Boy here. Can you ask him to put me down?"

        "Kaoru, please tell your friend that I will only let her go in one condition?"

        "What? Did the cat eat your tongue Shinomori? If you want to tell me something, tell it to my face!!!"

        "Well, don't forget that you started it!!!

        "Kei, so what do you want? Come on, tell me. Can you please hurry? You are just wasting my time."

        "Oh, it's not too big.  All I need is a kiss perhaps."

        "Oro!!! Aoshi, don't you think that you are asking for too much?

        "Shut up Kenshin. I'm asking Misao not you."

        "See Kenshin. I didn't know that you made friends with guys like him. Where did you meet him? On the streets? I always thought you have good taste when it comes to choosing your friends."

        "Misao, stop being sarcastic. If you will only…….

        "Shut up Kaoru. I know what I'm….

        "Kaoru, how did you manage to tolerate her? Such…..

        "Are you really trying to piss me off? Ha, Puberty Boy? Can you please put me down?"

        "If you really want to be free from my filthy hands as you call it, why don't you just get off from my lap? Did you know that my legs are starting to cramp because you are too heavy?"

        Oh, oh… Why didn't I notice that before? They are all laughing at me, even Kaoru and Kenshin who I considered as friends. I just wish that the ground will open and swallow me whole. How can Aoshi humiliate me like this in one day? Arghhh……………..

        "For your information, I am actually doing it just now", I told him as I prepare to leave when he suddenly stand from his position carrying me with him. Here I am, 3 ft or more above the ground how am I supposed to go down? I glared at him so that he can get the message that I'm really mad.

        "Have you forgotten about the kiss, Misao? It's just a kiss on the cheeks anyways. Don't tell me that this is your first kiss?"

        The nerve of that guy!!! I turned to Kenshin and Kaoru to ask for help, but they just smiled at me innocently. Even Kaoru? I thought she is my bestfriend. It's either I stay here in his arms and endure this kind of torture or kiss him. What am I suppose to do? It's just in his cheeks right? Maybe it won't be that bad. I faced him and move a little closer to kiss his left cheek when suddenly I felt something soft touch my lips…………………..

**_Aoshi's_****_ POV_**

****

        I didn't plan for this to happen but I can't bring myself to stop. Her lips tastes so sweet, like strawberries. I can tell that she is also enjoying it as much as I do by the way she is clinging to me. This is so good. I bit her lower lip so that I can deepen the kiss when she pulled away from me. I have never felt so frustrated in my entire life…….

        "Now, is that enough Puberty Boy?"

        "I… I.." (Oh, shit of all the time to be tongue-tied why does it have to be now?)

        "Can't speak? Maybe I'm not the one who got his first kiss today. Didn't they teach you how to kiss in Harvard? You're such a lousy kisser. Start practicing. If you're ready, give me a call. I might give you some pointers. Now, put me down!!!"

        I know that was way below the belt but I find it pretty amusing. She really looks so cute. Her face is all red and her eyes are a bit bigger now from glaring. Did she actually think that she will scare me?

Maybe I have enough fun for today. I will let her think that she had managed to piss me off, in that way I have a reason to get back at her. Right now I have to finally put her down, I don't want my eardrums to shatter because of her constant screaming.

        "There. Are you happy now Itachi Musume?"

        "Never been better Puberty Boy. Be careful, you don't know what you have got yourself into. Kaoru, Kenshin, I got to go, Enishi is waiting for me."she told me and at the same time she said her goodbyes to Kaoru and Kenshin.

        "Misao, don't forget our slumber party tomorrow night!!!", Kaoru shouted back to her.

        "Yeah, 8:00 o'clock sharp at your house tomorrow", Misao answered back.

        Who is this Enishi? Was he that guy with her this morning? What does she mean when she told me that I have to be careful because I don't know what I got myself into?

TBC…………………………………………………………..

Author's Notes:

  I know that this chapter is just about Aoshi and Misao but I promise that the next chapter will be more on Enishi and Misao and also about the girl's pajama party. Is this chapter shorter than the rest? Gomen, I'm kinda busy these past few days. I've been busy with my midterm exams. My brain is also bugging me about this story that she wants me to type. It's very different from This Is Me but I think you'll enjoy it also. It is entitled "Endlessly". In this story Misao is a vampire while Aoshi is the head slayer. If you think that this is like the others, then I can definitely assure you that it's not. There's a lot of twist and turns on it. So what do you think? Should I post it or delete it? And if anyone wants Enishi to be there just tell me, ok? And can you please suggest a good role for him?

Len: Thank you for always reviewing my story. Did you really like Sano and Megumi's part? At first, I really had a hard time thinking a plot for them. Well, I'm glad that someone likes it. May you stick with me till the end…….. ^_^ 

Rayen: Thanks. Are you a Sano and Megumi fan? In the up coming chapters, some of it will focus more on those two so I hope you will wait for that. 

Araya-Michiru: Big thanks!!! (",)

Kenni: Thank you sooo veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy muchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You are so sweet. I'm so overwhelmed about your review. You take care also. I'll be waiting for your next review.

EK: If you are reading this right now, I just wanna thank you for reading my story. I can't believe that someone who is talented as you will actually read my story and submit a review too. I totally agree with you that it's really very difficult to write about Enishi. I can't see Enishi as someone who is really mean or kinda psychotic. Can someone who loves his sister with so much passion can be purely evil?

Nikki: Thank you for also being there since the beginning. I hope that you will stick with me till the end.

Sugarsweet143: Thank you. I have also read your story and if you think this is hilarious then what do you think about your story? Thank you for putting my story on your favorite list. It really means a lot to me.

Kmye-chan: Thank you. Don't you dare get crazy until you haven't finish Catching Hold of You. I really like that story and I don't want to be left hanging in the balance because its author is on the mental hospital. Nah, just kidding!!! (^,^)

Dragon Master Lytore: Are you trying to make me hungry? That's my favorite. Thanks……..May you read and review again……..

Mirage: Thank you very much. I'm happy that you liked Sano and Megumi's POV. I am really having a good time playing with Misao's character. Don't you think she is too bitchy?

Dreamweaver: Thanks friend. Thank you for being patient with my blahs, blahs, about this story. Good luck to your story also.

Sai Hikaru: Thanks, here's the next chapter you're asking for. Hope you enjoyed it.

Skye-lark913: Big thankies for reviewing. May you read and review again……………….

Ayame: Thank you so much. It will be a great help and I wish to hear more from you…….

Chichatwa: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you thought this story is interesting.

Tiian: Thank you for correcting me in my mistakes, Sensei? (P.S tell me if you don't like being called liked that but I just want you to know that I refer to you as one coz I kinda learned a lot from you) Please feel free to tell me my mistakes in the coming chapters, I appreciate it a lot. I also want to thank you for liking the chapters, inspite of our different views of Aoshi. Hope to hear from you soon.

~Gomen if this chapter sucks. It is a product of very tired and angry brain. Always remember that good reviews are the food for the imaginative and overworked brain of all authors. So please help us feed our brains…. Press that button and review…………… Till the next chapter. I updated soon because I received good reviews, so if you're anxious to read the next chapter, REVIEW!!!! Don't forget that I welcome constructive criticisms. Just don't flame me……~


	5. Friday Nights With Enishi

        **This chapter is dedicated to Araya-Michiru. Here is The Enishi and Misao interaction you are asking for. I didn't include it in the previous chap because I was saving it for this one. It thought that they deserve to have a chapter made especially for them. Hope you like it. **

**At this point, I am as clueless as all of you on with whom Misao will end up with. Maybe it will depend on the responses that I will receive, so if you are an Aoshi-Misao fan keep on voting for them otherwise if you're an Enishi-Misao fan, you know what to do. I'm the kind of writer who writes according to the reviews that he or she gets. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

     I don't own Ruruoni Kenshin. I don't own the characters. I don't own Aoshi (it's hard to accept though) not even Enishi (OMG!!! This guy is so HOT especially in Midori's White Tiger and Jade Concubine), but I'm the co-owner of this story (my brain is the other one). Now that I had made myself clear, let's go on with the show……………………

_You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back.   
                                                                                   --Barbara DeAngelis _

**Chapter 4: Friday Nights with Enishi**

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

        Why can't I stop thinking about that incident in the cafeteria? Here I am stargazing with Enishi in their backyard (We always do this every Friday. We spend the night together either in his house or mine doing silly things like baking cookies, goofing around, watching movies, just plain hanging-out. It is like a ritual between us, so don't get the wrong idea, kei?), but at the same time I can't stop thinking about the "kiss". 

Ok Misao, it's just a kiss. A simple kiss. Actually it's not really a kiss, it's just a smack. It's a mere touching of lips that doesn't fall in the kissing category. I told myself over and over again like a mantra in my brain. __

        Dammit!!! Why can't I forget it? Why can't I forget the taste of his lips? Why can't I forget him? WHY???????????

        "Sao-chan, is there something wrong with you? I've been talking here for quite a while and I've noticed that you are not really listening to me. Do you a problem?", Enishi asked me with a worried look on his face.

        I didn't know I was too absorbed in my pathetic inner world until Enishi asked. Oh Great!!! What kind of best friend does he think I am now? Maybe I need to tell him about my situation. If there is somebody whom I know I can confide with all my innermost feelings without being judge in return, it is him. (Kaoru and Meg will easily jump into conclusions. I swear those two sure have a lot of stocks when it comes to their imagination.) So ok, here it goes……. 

        "Nishi, do you remember Puberty Boy?", I asked him while turning to face him fully so I can watch his reaction.

        "The transferee? The one whom you had humiliated this morning? Sure I remember him, why? Don't tell me that you like him?

"I wonder why everybody thinks that I like that creep. To set the records straight, I don't, ok? Hell will freeze over before I will like that jerk moronic bastard", I exclaimed with pure vehemence lacing my words.

        "Whoa, calm down Sao-chan!!! Just tell me what you are trying to tell me before your very emotional outburst."

        "Sorry if I suddenly snapped at you. It just that well this lunch break he sorta kiss me on my lips", I told him in a barely audible voice.

        "What kiss are you talking about? Can you please tell me the whole story?", he asked me in a slightly irritated manner (Irritated? Now that's a first, must tease him about it!!!).

        "Hey Yukishiro, if you are not my best friend I will think you are jealous. I won't be surprise if you will suddenly proclaim about your undying love for me.", I teased him.

        "Makimachi, st. sto… stop kidding around and just go on with your story. I'm not jealous. I'm just surprised that he kissed you, that's all.", he stuttered while looking away from me. (Enishi, stuttering? He seems a little paler. I wonder why.) 

****

        "Kei Mr. Jealous. Well it turned out that Puberty Boy is Kenshin's best friend from Harvard, the one Kaoro's has been thinking about setting me up with. He is Aoshi Shinomori. He is the "Oh my god, Misao. He is the perfect guy for you" guy, Kaoru has been talking about for the past three to four weeks or so. Does that ring a bell?", I asked him sarcastically. (Can't help it. It is that jackass fault) 

        "So Mr. Puberty Boy is pretty impressive after all. Former Harvard student, that's not bad. So if you hate him with so much passion, why did you allow him to kiss you?"

        "I did not allow him. He kinda forced me, but before you kill him, just let me finish with my story." I told him to pacify the simmering anger I can see clearly in his eyes.

        "I was in the cafeteria talking to Kaoru when………………………"

**_Enishi's_****_ POV_**

        "So after the kiss, how exactly did you feel?", I asked Misao silently wishing that she will tell me that it didn't mean anything.

        "At first I was mad, I was so mad. It is not like my first kiss but I'm mad because I was taken by surprise and he kinda fooled me.", Misao answered with an unsure look on her face.

        From the way she looked, I'm sure that there is more to it than what she wants me to know. I know that the "kiss" did mean something or to be précised that "Shin-o-mori Guy" has something to do with it and that I can tell that it was bothering her.

        "Tell me, did the kiss mean anything to you? Do you really hate it or have you enjoyed it?" (Please tell me it doesn't mean anything, please……)

        "Honestly speaking, I don't know exactly how I feel Nishi. I hate him, I really do but there is something about the kiss that is making me feel different. For a moment I felt like it was the right thing to do. I would be lying if I say that I didn't enjoy it and if I say that I didn't find that jerk attractive. Maybe that's the reason why I hate him so much because even though I just met him this morning he is already making me feel these things that are completely foreign to me. Forgive me if I didn't make sense, I myself didn't know why. Come on Bessie, I need your advice." 

        Whoa, that was not the answer that I was praying for. Now, I can really say that I'm jealous. Yukishiro, think. It seems that the love of your life is falling for another guy (At least I can say that she is falling for that jerk. I know it coz I can see the love bug symptoms. How can I not know it when that was how I felt for her in the beginning? Of course Misao at this point doesn't know that yet, that's the reason why she is so confuse.) What am I supposed to do? Should I tell her to shrug it off and forget it or should I help her sort her feelings out? 

        "Hey Misao, maybe he is the guy who has the power to melt all that ice around your heart. Maybe, you actually like him." (I'm such a masochist, I know, but I only want what's the best for her. I love her that much.)

        "Bes, I know his kind. That guy has the word "rich" spelled all over him. I bet that for him, I'm just a challenge. With regards to that "melt the ice part", I don't think that will happen. Love is not my thing, it will never happen to me. The only guy in my life is you and Jiya and maybe that tori atama and the rest doesn't matter." 

        "Sao-chan, maybe you should give Shinomori or other guys the chance to enter your life. Not all guys are like him, you know." (I'm here, I will never hurt you. I love you.)

        "Nishi, let's stop talking about that stupid kiss and Puberty Boy. This is our night, remember? We are supposed to relax and enjoy ourselves, enough talk about me. How's your day? Where are you this afternoon, I haven't seen you?"

        Actually I was with my father this afternoon. I had a long talk with him. He wants me to join him and my mother to China. I miss them a lot specially that they are the only family I have but as I look at the girl lying beside me with the moon's glow shining softly on her face, all thoughts of leaving Japan deserts me. Maybe I should tell her and wait for her reaction.

        "I talked to my father Misao, he wants me to migrate to China". 

**_Misao's_****_ POV_**

****

**Enishi is leaving. That sounds weird. We have been friends for so long and that thought has never entered my mind. Sure, I know that his parents are in China because their business is located there but I always thought that someday they will settle here in Japan. I know that it is very selfish of me to detain him here but he is the older brother I never had. Imagining him without here by my side is definitely out of the picture. Now if I can only convince him to stay.**

        "Nishi, I know that it is too selfish of me and I know that I don't have the right to tell you this, but please don't leave me.", I told him with a puppy look on my face. I know he can't resist it.

        "Give me five reasons why I should stay."

        That's easy. I know that look on his face. He is just fishing for compliments. Oh well, two can play this game.

        "Ok, you have my blessings. Leave. Go to China. It is not like my world will crumble if you leave me. I still have Jiya and Sano and I can easily find your replacement. Don't worry about me, I can manage without you. In fact I will even accompany you when you buy your airplane tickets." (I know that, that was cruel but this is a game between us.)

        "I'm hurt, Misao. I didn't know that I didn't matter to you. Maybe I should have left three years ago. Well it's not like I matter to you anyways. Who am I by the way? I am just the one who was humiliated when I bought sanitary napkins because you had your first "period" back on our sophomore days. I am just the guy who has spent a lot of money for that life-size Hello Kitty stuff toy that you love so much. I am…. " 

        "Stop it Bes!!! Don't leave. You want reasons, right? I'll give you reasons.", I told him so that he will stop from making me feel so guilty.

        "Hurry Sao-chan, I might change my mind." 

        Time to think for reasons. Hhmmm. I need to think of five, right? I look at the stars for a while, while I'm thinking for ways to convince him. Aha, here's one……

        "You should stay here because without you, who is gonna play chess with Jiya. I'm sure that you know that you are Jiya's favorite opponent and he is going to throw a fit if his protégée will leave." (That's a good one, nice work Misao!!!)

        "Okay that's reason no.1. I'm still waiting for the other four."

        "Reason No.2 is that without you here, who is gonna save me from Sano's constant teasing. You know how mean he can be sometimes, and I don't always stand a chance with him. (Gotcha Yukishiro!!!!)

        "Good point there but haven't you forgotten that you always start the fights between you and Sano. It was your fault."

        "Hai, father.", I teased him.

        "Hey, I'm not that old. Don't call me father. I'm only two months older than you."

        "Honestly speaking, I used to think that you are as old as Jiya back when we were young because of your hair." I confessed sheepishly.

        "This is my natural hair color. So what's reason no.3?

        "You won't give up, won't you?" No.3. Hmmm…. What is reason no.3?", I thought out aloud. "You need to stay here because I need to stay sane. Without you I will probably get crazy between Kaoru's incessant insecurities and Megumi's criticisms. I still wonder how Sano can put up with her."

        "Point taken. How about no.4?"

        "Four is that, who is gonna buy me those sanitary napkins each time I have my period and I can't leave the house because of abdominal cramps, who is gonna give me those cute Hello Kitty dolls for my collection, and who is gonna teach me that trigonometric equations I loathe so much."

        "You could have saved your precious breath if you just say that you are going to miss your slave to put it bluntly. Be careful with your reason no.5 my decision will depend on it."

        "Last but not least is that I will miss baking cookies with you. I will miss watching those silly horror movies with you. I will miss all your advices. I will miss the way you roll your eyes when you thought something is unbelievable. I will miss the way you tease Jiya and flatter my aunts. I will miss moments like this with you.

 Moments when I can just be myself and stop this charade I'm playing. I will miss this Friday nights I got to spend with you. Bottom line is, when you leave, I'm not just going to loose a friend. I'm also going to loose a part of myself. If that is still not enough, I will understand if you still decided to leave me. I only want what's best for you."I finished my speech with matching tears to my eyes. Now let's see if he can resist that. 

**_Enishi's_****_ POV_**

****

        I can barely understand what she is trying to tell me because I am so captivated with her right at this moment. She looks so perfect, so serene. The wind is blowing her hair gently while at the same time it also caressed her cheeks. Wait, are those tears in my angel's cheeks.

        "Sao-chan, I didn't intend for you to cry. Sorry for making you worry, of course I won't leave you." I told her as I wipe the tears that had rolled on her cheeks.

        She didn't say anything. She just turned away from me. Now, I really am worried. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. Maybe…. I suddenly stopped from my musings when I heard a chuckle and then a laughter that is getting louder by now.

        "Hahahahaha…. Got you, Bes. I know that you can't resist my tears. I didn't know that you will fall for that one. Am I good or am I good?"

        "You are so dead. I am going to get you for that one."

        "Really? And what are you going to do to little ol' me?", she asked while posing like Marilyn Monroe.

        "Of course tickle torture!!!", I told her while at the same time lunging for her so that I can "punished" her.

        "Hahaha, stop it Nishi. I can't breathe.", she exclaimed from beneath me. (I know , I know. I know that we are in a compromising position but it is purely innocent. Well on her part anyways.)

        "I'll stop but first say that "Nishi is the greatest man on Earth and that no girl can resist him.", I told her as I continue to tickle her some more.

        "Never!!!!"

        "Ok, you asked for it. Kuchi- kuchi-coo." 

        "Stop it. I really can't breathe. Nishi is the greatest man on Earth and no girl can resist him. There, happy?" she asked me with a sweet smile on her face.

        I didn't answer back. I just continue staring at her. God's she looks so beautiful. For the hundredth time I told myself how much I really love her. I want to kiss that smile from her lips. Why did they have to look so tempting?

        "Nishi, get off me. Stop staring at me like that, you are making me feel uneasy."

        Now is the perfect time for me to tell her how I feel. I really have to or else……..

        "Misao, I love you." 

There I said it. I have finally told her how I feel. Now it's up to her to decide what will happen next.

        "Nishi, I love you too. You are the older brother I never had. Thank you for loving me like Tomoe, I'm very flattered.", She told me then she kissed me on my cheeks.

        I just hugged her close to me as I tried to stop these stupid tears of frustration from falling down and making Misao suspicious. I want to shout at her. I want to tell her that for a girl who's IQ is above average, how can she be too oblivious of the way I feel? I want to correct her. I want to tell her that I don't love her like my sister or like a best friend. I want to tell her that I love her because she is my life.

        I want to tell her a lot of things. I want to tell her why I have fallen in love her. I want to tell her that I'm jealous because of Aoshi. I want to tell her that I want to punch that man's face because he kissed her. I want to, but I don't have the right. Of all the reactions that I'm dreading to face, what she told me was far from what I'm expecting.

        "Nishi, don't leave me. I can live without love. I can live without a boyfriend, but I can't live without you, Bes. If ever you really have to go and I can't stop you, promise me that you will not leave without saying goodbye.",she asked while looking at me in the eye.

        "Promise." I answered back.

        "Good. Can you just carry me to your room, I'm sleepy.", she told me after returning to my embrace and using my shoulder as a pillow.

        "Sweet dreams, Angel."

        She didn't reply. I bet she is already fast asleep. I glance at the stars for the last time before heading towards my room where we will retire for the night.(Save those lascivious thoughts to yourselves, we are just going to sleep together literally. We are not going to, you know!!! I respect her a lot.) 

If being her friend means I can hold her like this, then I'll wait for the right time to tell her. I'll tell her when she is ready to open her heart to love.

Maybe what has happened now is for the best. Maybe someday I'll again gather all the courage I need. For now I'll be contented just being her best friend. For now, I'm "Bes" and hope that someday I can be more. Someday………………………………………….

To be continued………………………….

_Sneak Peek of the Next chapter_

_        "Misao, do you still remember me?"_

_        "Oh my God. Is that really you,_________? How long have you been here? And what's with the get-up? Come with me to Kaoru's house, the girls are going to get the surprise of their lives when they see you. We are going to have a slumber party."_

_        "Slumber party? Oh how I love slumber parties!!! Sure!!!!!!_

**Author's Notes:**

**          So what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it or hate it? Just review me, ok. If I didn't receive reviews, I will think that you don't like this story and I'll probably stop writing it. **

**          If you have read the sneak peek of the next chap, I bet that you have noticed that I have left a blank on Misao's reply to the "girl" See this line:**

**          _"Oh my God.__ Is that really you,_________?_**

_        **Now what I want you do is to guess who is this "girl"? It is actually easy considering that "she" is an original cast of Ruruoni Kenshin. Come on, just guess who this mystery "girl" is, it would be fun. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer who has given me the correct answer.**_

**          To all Misao and Aoshi fans who is reading this chapter, gomen. I know that there is no interaction between your fav couple but please understand that for this love triangle to be realistic, I also have to work between Enishi and Misao.**

**          If this chap is too serious for your taste, you will probably laugh your heads off with the next chapter. That's a promise I swear to keep.**

**          Before I forgot Bessie/Bes is a short term for best friend.**

**MY GRATITUDE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING PEEPS:**

Kyme-chan: Thank you so very much. I like the ending of Catching Hold of You. Good job!!! Hey I was kidding with the "MISAO & KAMATARI" thingy. I will never let my fav RK character to end up with someone like "her", you know. Maybe your craziness attack was contagious and I had gotten infected with it. Just kidding (",)

Tiian: Thanks for the advice, Sensei. I definitely agree with you that those authors you had mentioned are great. My favorites are Desi's Against the Laws of Time and Midori's White Tiger and Jade Concubine. Have you read the last chap of WTJD in Midori's web page? It was sizzling hot.

Pratz: Thanks for thinking that it was nice. Personally, I think I suck when it comes to intimate moments like kissing. I don't have any experience to base it on with. That was not Aoshi's first kiss. He got tongue-tied because he was nervous. He didn't know how Misao will react after that kiss.

Sai Hikaru: Thanks (^_^)!!!! You will have to wait for the next chap if you want to know what's going to happen in the party. I'll wait for your review.

Sugarsweet143: Big thankies for the review. Hope to hear from you soon.

Nikki-chan: I bet now you are going to wave your Enishi and Misao flag. Thanks for the review. 

Araya-Michiru: Well this chap is for you, I hope I didn't disappoint you. So please tell me what you think about this chap. Thanks!!!!!

Dragon Master Lytore: I'm not a big fan of taco bell, can I request for spicy chicken wings instead and please don't forget to include a large glass of pepsi. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

EK: Thanks for reviewing and good luck to your story. Personally, I really like the last chap of White and Black. Keep up the good work.

Misao Shinomori: I was just kidding with the Misao and Kamatari thing. I will never ever let my fav character to end up with that "girl". Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kenni: I'm very glad to hear from my sweetest reviewer. I haven't written Endlessly yet. Maybe after my finals I'll post it here. Watch out for that one. Thanks. Take care also.

Len: Thankkkkkkkkkk youuuuuuuuuuu soooooooooo muchhhhhhhhhhh. I'll be waiting for your next review. Sorry about that Misao-Kamatari thingy, I'm just kidding.

Skye-lark193: Thanks (^___^)!!!!!

Ein Auftragskiller: Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Always remember that good reviews are the food for the imaginative and overworked brain of all authors. So please help us feed our brains…. Press that button and review…………… Till the next chapter. I updated soon because I received good reviews, so if you're anxious to read the next chapter, REVIEW!!!! Don't forget that I welcome constructive criticisms. Just don't flame me……~

****

****

****

** ****__**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

This chapter is dedicated to Queen of Shadows for guessing that it was actually Kamatari. I know, I know. He is not a real girl, he's gay. You have to read this chap carefully if you wanna know why. I would like to thank Amery for guessing that it was either Okon or Omasu, Araya Michiru for Tae, Sugarsweet143 for thinking that the mystery girl is Tomoe, and Kenni for Magdaria. Thank you guys for trying, I almost consider all the girls you mentioned.

**IMPORTANT: Pls read my author's note in the end………….**

**Disclaimer:**

Aoshi-sama and Nishi are mine, Misao is only borrowing them for a while…… (A girl can dream, right minna-san????)

**Chapter 5: Girls just Wanna Have Fun:Part 1**

**Enishi's**** Pov**

I can no longer ask for anything in my life right now. I've got everything I need or to be more specific I have her here by my side. Everything is perfect.

She really looks like an angel when she is asleep. Dark sooty lashes caresses her porcelain skin, cheeks that has a rosy tint to it that it seems like a beautiful red rose in bloom kissed it and leave it's mark, pink lips that are slightly open ( Yukishiro, stop looking at it. But I can't. You have to. Would she mind if I kiss her just for once? This Misao we are to talking about bozo, how do you think will she react if she wakes up? Fine, you win. I'll just check out her other attributes, shall we?), and when she opens those beautiful blue green eyes of hers, she will be looking at me with………………

"Enishi………"

She will be looking at me with……………….

"BES!!!!!"

She will be looking at me with wonder, mirth, impatience and confusion rolled into one shining in her eyes. (Well, I was hoping for love until she suddenly woke up and disturbed my day dreaming. What? A guy can also dream, don't you think?)

"Morning Weasel", I greeted her sleepily.

"Morning yourself old man. What has gotten into you? Imagine how nervous I had been when I woke up from the longest sleep I had for weeks to find out that you are staring at me without blinking for even just a second. I thought that you are gonna snap out it but no, you just kept staring. I thought you're….. I thought you're dead with your eyes wide open. I'm so worried. Laugh at me, I know…….", I stopped her by placing my fingertip on her lips while I can't stop laughing.

"Hahaha......Misao, how could you think that I will die from my sleep? I'm not a porker, not like someone I know." I told her as I managed to stop myself from laughing, especially now that she is glaring at me. The last thing that I want to deal with first thing in the morning is to fight with an angry Misao. A very angry Misao that I'm sure will not hesitate to kill me when she wants to.

"You don't really appreciate how I care about you, don't you? I know that I'm just making a big deal out it but I, but I'm afraid that you are going to leave me. Meg, told me that it can happen, us dying in our sleep, and I believed her."

"Bes, it won't happen to me so calm down, and besides didn't I promise you that I won't leave without saying goodbye. You of all people know that when I promise something, I mean it." I reassured her.

"Sorry for jumping into conclusions, just don't do it again. Why are you staring at me by the way? Aren't you tired of my face after all these years?"

Tired of her? NEVER. I bet no one will and I will punch anyone who will contradict my statement, but she doesn't have to know that, right? She doesn't have to know what I have been thinking earlier either.

"It's not like I have choice but bear with that face of yours, right? And I'm only staring at you because you really looked like a fuzzy weasel. Come to think of it you, Megumi, and Kaoru, can form an all-girl band. You can yourselves as "Tokyo's Care Bears. You can also have aliases. Megumi will be known as the "FOX, Kaoru as RACOON GIRL" and my favorite of them all is Makimachi Misao better known as WEASEL. Say, what do you think of it? I will be happy to manage the three of you. "

"I don't look like a weasel. Kaoru and Meg might look like how you called them but I'm definitely not a weasel."

"Yes you do."

"Well, at least I don't drool when I sleep."

"And who are you referring to Weasel?"

"Well, maybe it is the "old man" right in front of me."

"And now you are making fun of me, you know where it's gonna lead to, weasel?

"Oh I certainly do."

"Ouch!!!!", I can't help but exclaimed when a pillow was whacked in my face.

"It's gonna be a pillow fight Ni-chan, and I just got my first point. Don't tell me that you are just going to lie there and let me win, don't you? Where's the fun in that?"

How can I be so unlucky? What did I do to deserve all of this? Can I just re-phrase what I've said a while ago? How can I fall for someone who treats me like a punching bag, a slave, a…………………

"Mou, you are such a spoilsport, Bes!!!", she retorted while straddling me.

(Ok Boy, calm down. Calm down please. It's not like you are still in Junior High, right? Misao's is gonna freak out if you let yourself be known. Now that's it. Good Boy.)

"Get off me and hide. At the count of 10, if I found you then get ready there will be hell to pay."

"Come and get me, boy!!!", Misao told me with a husky voice. Come to think of it, that's a perfect imitation of Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge.

"10, 9, 8,7…………………………….."

**Misao's**** POV**

Jiya can be so annoying sometimes. Hey, don't get me wrong I love and respect him a lot but it's just that sometimes I can't help but get pissed at him. Here I am on my way to Kaoru's house but I can't focused on what we are going to do later because I'm still mad at my grandfather who is already 65 yrs old but still acts like he is in his 30's. Why does he always assume that he knows everything about me? Take this incident this morning for example…………..

FLASHBACK………………………..

_"Misao, where have you been last night?", Jiya asked as soon as I had entered the front door. He really looks funny to me with his nostrils flaring, hands on his hips, pink ribbon on his beard, and giving me his fiercest glare._

_"Jiya, I think you are already going senile. Have you forgotten that I always sleep at Enishi's every Fridays and he sometimes spends the night here, so what's wrong with that?", I answered him while I am removing my shoes and then going to the living room to lay in the sofa._

_"Misao, who gave you the idea that I was getting old, I'm just turning 40 this year and I haven't forgotten it that's why? So, did the two of you use protection?"_

_"NANI!!!!", I can't help but exclaimed as I suddenly bolt upright._

_"Sao-chan, don't get me wrong. I would like to see my great- granddaughters or grandsons with black hair and aquamarine eyes running around the Aoiya; I sure hope that they will inherit your hair-color, no offense to Ni-chan but his hair is kinda freaky, but I think now is not the right time for them to come out. Both of you are still in college and……………."_

_"Hahahaha…., Jiya you can be too funny sometimes. That is definitely the stupidest thing I had ever heard from you. How can you say such a thing? Are you using cocaine Jiya? Enishi and I are just friends. Actually we're the best of friends."_

_"A lot of you teenage girls said that. Oh Mom, Dad, he's just my friend. Then after a couple of months they will come to their parents and tell them that they are going to be grandparents with their "friend" as the father. Misao, don't think that although you are already an adult you can do all you want. You don't have to be shy with me. I know that by now, you already have an experienced with sex and I won't be surprise if it's Enishi or with other guys but I still prefer Enishi, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't forget about condoms"._

_"Spare me the sex education Jiya. I can't believe you are telling me this. Don't assume that you know everything about me, coz the truth is you don't. And for God's sake, Enishi and I are friends. How can you think so lowly of me?" I asked him angrily. I bet that my face is all red because I can feel all my blood rushing to it. I hurriedly go up to my room and slammed my door so hard that the hinges almost came off._

_"Young lady, come down here. I'm not yet finish with you.", Jiya bellowed from downstairs but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as it was swallowed by Utada Hikaru's voice, coz I turned my stereo's volume to it's maximum._

END OF FLASHBACK………….

How can he think so lowly of me? Yeah, it's true that I always wear the skimpiest of outfits, and it is also true that I flirt with a lot of guys, but it doesn't mean that I have sex with almost anyone even Enishi. I'm still a virgin. Is it too hard to believe? Well, believe it.

I'm still a virgin after going out with fifty something guys. Even though I don't believe in love, I always think that a women's first taste of sex should be special and that also includes the man she is suppose to do it with. Sex for me is too personal, too private. It's not like Enishi is not special but can you imagine us having sex? My God, I was there when he was circumcised. We will probably laugh the whole time when we make love correction, have sex.

I know that Jiya was only concern about me but I'm too mad at him because he doesn't trust me to notice it. I can't help but feel guilty about walking out on him, maybe tomorrow I can ask for forgiveness. Maybe…

"Misao, wait!!!"

Did I just hear someone call my name? I look around me to see if there is someone I know, to find out that there wasn't except for this girl about my age that is looking at me expectantly.

"Misao, do you still remember me?"

How did she know my name? I'm sure that I haven't seen her before. Let's see, she has this shoulder-length hair, chocolate brown eyes, and creamy white skin. She is wearing these tight leather black pants and a white tube top. She looks like someone whom I usually hang-out with, but I'm definitely sure that she isn't.

"Look at me closely Misao. I can't believe that you'll just forget someone whom you have known since you were in primary school." She told me with one of her eyebrows raised.

I know a certain someone who can do just that but it can't be him. That someone used to be my ex-boyfriend. Maybe I should follow her advice. There is something familiar with her eyes, again I can't help but think of him, but it can't be him. I then look at her nose, her lips, her top (Not much in the breast department but she will do), she sure does have an elegant neck (Here in Japan, guys are very particular about a ladies' neck as much as westerners like long legs and big boobs) but why is there some sort of a lump? To tell you the truth it kinda looks like an Adam's apple. Please don't tell me she is who I think she is, or should it be like he is whom I think he is? Let's try if my guess is correct, shall we?

"Oh my God!!! Is that really you, Kamatari?

"Uhmmm…. I think so...... Behold, in front of you stands God's Most beautiful gift to mankind the one and only, Houjo Kamatari........", my ex-"boyfriend" proudly exclaimed while waving like crazy to his imaginary fans.

"How long have you been here? And what's with the get-up?", I then asked him and frankly speaking not yet recovered from the biggest surprise of my life for today. Life sure have lots of surprises.

"My, my Misao, you sure don't have any manners. Didn't you miss moi? Where's my hug?

"Oh, forgive me Habibi, it's just that I'm still in shock in here. I can't believe that my first boyfriend turns out to be gay, and a beautiful one at that.", I told him while giving him one of my fiercest bone-crushing, super special hug.

"Weasel, I need air........."

"Sorry Kamatari..... Ohhhh,come with me to Kaoru's house, the girls are going to get the surprise of their lives when they see you. We are going to have a slumber party.", Well I decided to invite her and I'm sure that the girls wouldn't mind. I know that with Kamatari around, this night would be something worth remembering.

"Slumber party? Oh how I love slumber parties!!! Sure!!!!!!"

**Megumi's POV**

"Where the hell is Misao, Kaoru?", I asked Kaoru for tenth time this night. We have been waiting here for the last 40 minutes or so but still no sign of that weasel. The masseuse that I had commissioned specially for this occasion is getting bored already. If that girl only knows that I have to pay Madame Le Croix per hour? But it's not like it's that expensive. Gee Meg, maybe for you it's not but for Kaoru and Misao it will be worth their month's allowance. I know, that's why I hired Madame, let's just say I'm feeling generous for a change.

"Actually Meg, I'm getting worried. Misao should have been here by now. It's not like my house is that far away from hers."

"Maybe she met someone on the way but I'm going to kick her ass off if she didn't arrive. I have a whole lot of things for us to do and besides I have to tell you gals something very important."

"Me too, I have to ask for some advice with regards to Kenshin."

"Why Kao? Did you and Ken-san have a fight or something?"

"Well, not really but…….."

"Hey ladies, I'm here. Sorry for the delay. I'm here with someone that the two of you would be very excited to meet."

Kaoru didn't finished what she is trying to tell me because of Misao's arrival. I gave Kaoru with my "I told you so look" as both of us look at the door to find out who this mystery person is.

**Misao's**** POV**

As I entered Kaoru's room, I give both of them a foolish look and smiled brightly. Judging from Meg's annoyed expression; I bet that she is quite irritated about my delay. Well at least I have Kamatari here to chase all their irritation away. I cleared my throat first as I ready myself for Kamatari's grand introduction, and that responsibility lies solely to moi, yours truly.

"Girls, I want you to meet the new and improved,…."

"and sexier and prettier", inserted Kamatari from behind me. I signaled him to shut his mouth and let me finish my work.

"So as I was saying, I want you to meet the new and improved version of Kamatari", I exclaimed enthusiastically and moving a little to the side of the door to make way for the "great Kamatari Houjo".

"Hey girls, remember me?" she/he asked them.

Okay, Kaoru is looking at us like she has just seen a ghost and Megumi is inspecting Kamatari in the exact way she looks at a specimen in a microscope. This was not the reaction I was hoping to get. I thought that both of them will squeal in surprise and then hug Kamatari tightly, but as of now none of that happen.

"Misao, wasn't Kamatari your ex-boyfriend? How can he be this girl you are referring to? I mean she kinda looks like him but she just can't be………….."

"Believe me Kaoru, she is Kamatari……….."

"Please Misao, don't try to play a joke on us.", Kaoru pleaded still unbelieving of course.

"Well, I can slightly see it. With that eyebrows of her raise like that and besides those boobs don't look real to me.", Megumi said while tapping her chin.

Of course of those two, Megumi is the smarter one(no offense to Kaoru). It's just that Kaoru is so naive sometimes, and I can practically hear what's running through that pretty head of hers, "Oh my Kamatari deceived my bestfriend. She used Misao for his selfish reason." Speaking of Kaoru.........

"You, Houjo-san. How dare you enter my house? I can't believe you deceived us and on top of that you were Misao's first boyfriend.", Kaoru shouted with her hands on her hips looking like Hideko-sensei,our teacher in Chemistry way back in high school. It's funny though because instead of looking intimidating she looks ridiculous.

"Relax Kaoru, I'm not angry so why should you be. It's just ok with me, and beside Kamatari here is my new gay bestfriend."

"Misao, doesn't it bothered you that you have a gay man as your first boyfriend."

"Tanuki, it's not like I had sex with this, with this gu...girl here." I told her while pointing at Kamatari.

"Dahlings, can you please stop talking as if I'm not here and Misao please as if I'll ever sleep with you. I shudder at the thought.", Kamatari said while raising that perfectly shaped eyebrow of his. Honestly, that eyebrow-raising kinda annoys me a bit.

"Am I the only civilize person here or am I going to send Madame Le Croix home?",Megumi boredly exclaimed while looking at her manicured hands.

"Who is this Madame Le What? "

"If you must know Madame Le Croix is the highest paid masseuse here in town and I'm paying her $1000 per hour. So if it's ok with you,let's stop those two from bickering and let's go get ourselves pampered.",Megumi said sarcastically. Did She just said $1000 per hour? Megumi is really one a kind. How insane can she get? Who in her right mind will spend that much just for a night? But oohh, in times like this, I just love being her friend. Better stop those two before my migraine attacks again.

"Hey you two.........................."

**Megumi"s**** POV**

So after three hours of heaven from being pampered and being beautiful which in my case is not really needed. I think that now is the right time to tell them about my dilemma.

"Hey girls, you shouldn't get used to it because it would be quite long before you'll see Madame Le Croix again."

"And why is that Megumi, we'll being having our slumber party at your house next month right? So why don't you just commission her again? Don't tell me you can no longer afford her?"

"Because Weasel I may not be here next month?"

"Why, are you dying from a terminal disease? Do you have cancer? Oohh Megumi, don't leave us!!!", Kaoru tearfully exclaimed. Oh well Kaoru and her tears.

"Tanuki, I'm not sick and....."

"Oh, I knew it. You'll be going to America and have your boobs fix!!!

"Leave my perfectly-shaped size 36 boobs alone She-Man!!! Honestly, the nerve of that Wannabe Female to point out that my breast needs to exceed its perfection. Sano likes them just the way they are, right? Ohh he thinks they're gorgeous. He also said.......

"Earth to Megumi, I belive that you are about to tell us something before your brain decided to take a vacation to Gawd knows where.", Misao pointed out impatiently. What am I talking about before the subject of my boobs perfectness and how much Sano loves them crossed my mind? Ohh Harvard University....... Well I think it would be much better if I'll just let them read my acceptance letter to avoid speculations about my so-called "Dying" or my "BooBs" which I would like to remind you are absolutely fine just the way they are.

"Here read this.", as I handled them my letter and I'm sure that in exactly

1....

2...

3 seconds.............

Chaos will occur..................

"Ohh Meg this is wonderful, I'm so happy for you.", Kaoru said while giving me her congratulatory hug.

"Congrats Meg-chan!!!", Misao exclaimed after joining in our fuss and giving me her bone-crushing hug which her grandfather always reminds us that she "meaning Misao" inherited from him.

"Just imagine the boys you will get to meet. Sexy blonde surfers or mysterious brunettes, cute redheads, I really envy you right now!!!" And let us not forget the boy-crazy and the new addition in our slumber routine, Misao's Ex-boyfriend/Newly Acquired Gay Bestfriend---Kamatari.

"Ohh yeah!!!"

"These calls for a group hug girlfriends."

"Why are you frowning Meg?" Nice for Kaoru to notice.

"Yeah why aren't you rejoicing Kitsune?" Misao asked me while looking at me like I have two heads or something.

"Well have you guys forgotten Sanosuke? My boyfriend?"

"Wait don't tell me you haven't told him yet???"

"Honestly Misao. It's as if is so easy to tell him. How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked her. Let's see what she's got to say.

"You know, Sano deserves to know the truth. Are you planning to tell him when you are to board the airplane?"

"Yes, I am. I just don't know how are when. Even though he is stupid sometimes I kinda love that rooster-head and I know he is not going to like the news. And he loves me and I…."

"That's it girl. If he really loves you, he will understand. He will be happy for you.", Kamatari adviced me. Is it true? Will Sano really understand? Will I accept it? What is the world coming up to?

To be continued………..

Author's Notes:

I decide to break this chapter into two parts coz it's kinda long and I'm still grasping with the idea into writing again. I'm really, really sorry for an almost a year delay. Besides the fact that I had a huge amount of writer's block the size of the iceberg that sunk Titanic, I am also having a hard time with my school work since I changed my course from Computer Science to Nursing. I know that it is unforgivable and I also understand if my constant reviewers will no longer read my story but I just hope you guys will understand and please give me give me another chance. I did promise that I'll finish this story, in-fact this is a two-part series. Now the fate of this story lies in your hand, so please review if you still want me to continue.

I also need a beta-reader to proofread and check my grammars for me. English is only my second language, so forgive me also if there are errors and such. I don't have much to offer to that said "beta-reader" but the privilege of being the first one to read my updates(As if??) If anyone is interested, just e-mail me at or state it in your review. Please I badly need a beta-reader….

**INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUs:**

**Silent Tears of Agony and Crazyfora&m:** thanks for giving me back my inspiration for writing. Thanks for reviewing when I thought no one gives a damn about my story.

Aleeza: There's a reason for Misao's bitchiness and I hope you will stick long enough to understand why and I'm not offended.

EK: Thank you for the advice and sorry for the long delay. I took me like a year to update and now MG is no longer the "in" things. Everyone I know is going crazy over Lovers in Paris. Please write another Enishi and Misao fic.

Tanuki: thanks……….

Morgan: I'm glad you like my take on Megumi and Sano pairing. The truth is I'm having a hard time with them coz I'm not that familiar with their pairing. Well with the enishi and misao pairing, we shall see.

Ceres17: Sou might be in the sequel but no where in the near future. Thanks for the review!!!!

Dragon Master Lytore: Yeah, I thought you'll guess it right away but anyways thanks for the review.

Thirteen Black Roses: yeah, it's him or her. You are the second one to get it right. I hope you like this chap.

Eloquence27: Thanks for the reviews and you really made my day.

Tiian: yeah, it's too boring and also tiring and I'm really anxious for the next chapter of wtjc.

Mei Li: do you know that you are one of the only few who are enishi supporters. Let's see bout that,k?

Kenni: Yeah I've read that. I've read all of Noa's fics. And do you know you're one of my favorite reviewers because of your long reviews. And I'm happy that you like my take on Enishi. Thanks…..

Pratz: Yeah, I just wish I have nishi as my bestfriend.

Len: thanks for the unconditional support.

Kmye: thanks. No matter what you say, your story is still one of my favs.

Firuze Khanume: oh yeah, I must admit that a lot of characters in this story is out of character. Thanks for the review.

Kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru, Amery, Jana, Araya-MIchiru: Thankies!!!

Always remember that good reviews are the food for the imaginative and overworked brain of all authors. So please help us feed our brains…. Press that button and review…………… Till the next chapter. I updated soon because I received good reviews, so if you're anxious to read the next chapter, REVIEW!!!! Don't forget that I welcome constructive criticisms. Just don't flame me……


End file.
